


Begging

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Where Han decides to get Lee Know’s attention during practice…
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 150





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Shameless filth, I have no excuse. Feedback appreciated either through AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Plesse consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “You’re so fucked, Han Jisung.”

His words sent pure shivers of excitement and fear up Jisung’s spine. He bit down hard on his lip, watching the older click the lock on the door to the small, cramped practice room they were in.

There couldn’t have been more than a few feet of space between them, but the atmosphere was electric.

“Why, hyung? I’ve done nothing wrong…” Jisung asked innocently, making his best puppy eyes at the older.

Of course, he knew exactly what he’d done. He’d done his absolute best to make sure Minho noticed him during their earlier dance practice. He’d gone out of his way to wear his tightest fitting jeans, the ones that really rounded his butt and stuck to his thighs. He’d danced his hardest, making his moves overly erotic and sensual, making Minho look twice at him. He instantly got Minho’s attention when he’d lifted his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his forehead, his abs exposed to everyone in the room. He knew Minho hated it when he exposed himself like that. He knew Minho couldn’t handle the idea of other people looking at his body. And he loved how fucking possessive he was like that.

But it was fun to tease Minho. He didn’t get the chance very often, so he’d made the most of this little idea he’d had.

Minho ran his hands through his hair.

“You know exactly what you’ve done…” He purred, stalking closer to the younger. Jisung backed himself up against the wall, almost knocking over the small mic stand on the table as he did. There really was no room in here.

Jisung cocked his head at Minho, pouting his lips.

“No… I was just practicing like everyone else…”

Minho came closer still, and placed his hands either side of Jisung’s head.

“You call that practicing?” He growled, looking him straight in the eyes. “Rolling your body like that? Bending over and showing off that tight little ass to anyone who’ll look?”

Jisung’s heart began to pound and his hands got sweaty. He wondered if he would begin to regret this…

“What have I told you about showing off that body, Sungie?”

Jisung shrugged, twisting his mouth as if he was thinking hard.

“Um… that I’m not supposed to let other people see what belongs to you?” He replied innocently.

“That’s right…” He purred, sliding his hand down the wall towards Jisung’s waist. “So why would you act like that?”

Jisung shook his head slowly, exaggerating the motion as if to further wind up Minho.

“Were you trying to get my attention?”

Jisung said nothing and looked up at the older, his eyes wide and cheeks becoming flushed at their sheer proximity.

“Were you trying to get me hard?”

Jisung unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of the older’s cock. He’d had him so many times, but it was never enough.

Minho noticed the small action and a sly smirk spread across his lips. He slowly moved the hand that had slid down the wall and held it at the small of Jisung’s back. He leaned in towards his ear and gently, softly, flicked his tongue across the younger’s earlobe.

Jisung shivered in response and closed his eyes, tilting his head to give Minho better access. His hands found Minho’s chest, and he curled his fingers into the fabric of his tank top.

“Is this what you wanted, Sungie?” He whispered, his voice raspy.

“Yes…” Jisung replied, his voice barely audible as Minho slid his hand down Jisung’s back and over his ass. His big hands cupped Jisung easily, and he squeezed him firmly.

Jisung instantly reacted, whining quietly and arching his body into Minho. He needed more.

“You’re such a little attention seeker…”

Minho caressed his ass, massaging the skin over Jisung’s tight jeans. Despite the fabric between them, Jisung could feel everything. Without realising, he felt an uncomfortable strain in the front of his jeans. His cock was throbbing, crying for attention.

Needing to free his erection, Jisung frantically reached down and tried to undo his belt buckle.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, baby?” Minho quickly reacted, grabbing Jisung’s wrists and holding them above his head.

_Shit._

“Hyu- hyung… I’m hard…” Jisung whined, shifting uncomfortably as Minho held him in place with his strong arms. Their bodies were flush against each other, their lips inches away.

“I know…” He purred, and with one deft motion, he rolled his hips into the younger.

Jisung tried his hardest to hold himself together, but he knew he was being punished. The friction of Minho’s groin against his drove him crazy, but the graze of the harsh denim against his throbbing member was almost painful.

He whined under Minho’s advances, a combination of pleasure and pain.

“My poor baby…” Minho whispered, grinding against him once again. Jisung moaned loudly, his cheeks burning as the blood rushed through his body.

“Hyung… please…” Jisung whimpered, helpless in Minho’s hold.

Minho cocked his head at the younger and released one of his wrists. He brought his hand down to Jisung’s neck, and placed his thumb under his chin.

“You’ll have to beg me harder than that, princess.”

Without giving Jisung a chance to reply, he crashed his lips against Jisung’s. He consumed him totally, relentless in his assault as he forced his tongue into the younger’s mouth. Jisung melted into him, his jaw going slack as he greedily clung to Minho’s bicep, feeling the muscle tense and contract with every motion of their heads. It only made Jisung harder.

Minho broke the kiss, the two of them out of breath and with eyes filled with pure lust. Jisung slid his hand down the older’s arm, lacing his fingers into his hand. Without even hesitating, he placed the older’s hand onto his groin. Minho felt the throbbing bulge under his hand. His eyes went dark.

He leaned in and gently traced his tongue across Jisung’s plump bottom lip.

“Who is this for baby…?” He growled, palming Jisung’s cock through his jeans.

Jisung shifted under his touch. “It’s for you…” He whined.

“Fucking right it’s for me.” Minho replied, tracing his tongue along Jisung’s jawline and nipping at his earlobe with his teeth.

“It’s always for you… only you…” Jisung moaned, getting lost in the feeling of Minho against him. Fuck, he wanted him so much.

Minho rubbed him firmly, applying pressure against Jisung’s cock. The pain and pleasure returned to him, and he bucked his hips into Minho’s hands.

“There’s my good boy…” Minho purred as he continued palming him, making him get used to the feeling of the denim and watching in pure desire as Jisung reacted to his every touch. The pleasure was now overwhelming the younger, and Minho could tell.

Minho released Jisung’s other wrist, wrapping his arm around his waist instead. He flicked open Jisung’s belt buckle and slid down the zipper of his jeans.

Jisung immediately felt the pressure come off his solid cock, and sighed in relief. His erection sprang free as Minho granted him the smallest bit of mercy, and Minho hummed in content as he felt the younger’s cock bounce against him.

“So fucking cute…” The older whispered.

Jisung furrowed his brow. He glared at the older and shoved him off him with both hands, making him stumble backwards.

Minho looked surprised, but only for a moment.

“I’m not cute!” Jisung protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minho bit his lip and grabbed the younger by the arms, pulling him towards him.

Jisung gasped in surprise and crashed into the older’s chest. He was spun around by Minho, and caught by surprise when he realised he was looking at his own reflection. There was a small wall length mirror used for practicing expressions and vocal techniques in the room.

Minho was stood closely behind him, his body against his back. Minho’s eyes narrowed, and his gaze flicked over the younger through the mirror. From his face, to his chest, to his hard cock that was now exposed. Jisung followed his eyes and immediately blushed, looking away from Minho.

“Look.” Minho commanded, reaching from behind and taking hold of his chin. He turned his head to face the mirror, making sure he was watching. With total confidence and control, Minho gently pulled Jisung’s jeans down around his ankles.

Jisung complied, looking shyly at himself and watching the older.

“Touch yourself.”

Jisung’s breath caught in his chest. The words made his cock twitch, but he was too embarrassed to do that. He’d never touched himself in front of Minho, and he never would.

“Fuck off.” He grumbled quietly.

Minho laughed quietly and wrapped his other arm around Jisung’s waist. He slid his hand up his shirt, his fingers tracing over Jisung’s beautifully toned abs. With his other hand, he took grip of Jisung’s hair and yanked his head to the side, exposing his neck to him.

Looking him straight in the eye through the mirror, Minho began to kiss his neck. Soft, gentle pecks that soon became wetter and deeper, Minho sucked on the sensitive skin and nipped at it with his teeth.

Jisung moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the heat of Minho’s body against his back. Goosebumps formed on his skin, an involuntary response to Minho’s touches.

Without thinking, Jisung unconsciously brought his arm up and reached behind him. He gripped the back of Minho’s head, tugging at his hair and encouraging him not to stop.

Minho complied, his other hand holding him firmly against his body, pressed against his abs. He slowly slid that hand down towards Jisung’s groin, his long fingers spread out flat against the skin.

Jisung whined and placed his hand over Minho’s, pushing it down closer to his cock.

Minho hummed in smug satisfaction and watched as he took Jisung’s hand under his, placing it around the base of his cock. He moved his hand with Jisung’s, slowly and deliciously pumping his shaft.

Jisung moaned loudly, his whole body tensing as Minho slyly removed his hand and he continued to work himself.

Minho hummed in pleasure and watched in the mirror as the boy in front of him fell apart.

He pumped his own shaft, working his length up and down firmly, cursing and shuddering as Minho kissed his neck and held him close, his arms wrapped around his waist. Minho felt his own cock stiffening at the sight of him, and he unconsciously ground his hips into the younger’s behind.

“You’re so fucking hot…” Minho purred in his ear from behind him. “Keep going baby…”

The words of encouragement seemed to fill Jisung with confidence, and he picked up his pace. His bicep tensed as he worked himself, squeezing firmly as he took his motion upwards, just how he liked it.

“ _Fuck.._.” Jisung cried, losing his sense of control as his knees buckled. Minho held him up but released his grip on his waist, causing Jisung to lean against the mirror for support. With his forehead against the reflective glass, he shut his eyes tight and furiously pumped himself. His erratic breathing left smog on the glass, and Minho watched with black eyes as he sat back on the small desk.

He was now fully hard, and was stroking his own length as he watched Jisung in his throws of pure lust.

“You close princess?” Minho breathed, his heartbeat quickening as the veins in Jisung’s neck became more prominent with every motion he made.

Jisung just whined, not hearing Minho at all.

“Talk to me, Sungie.”

“I’m close… so _fucking_ close…” Jisung moaned.

Taking that as his cue, Minho quickly stood and pushed himself against the younger’s back. He wound his arm around him, holding the base of his cock and taking over. Jisung propped himself up, placing his hands on the mirror. Sweat dripped from his neck as Minho expertly brought him to orgasm with a few final motions.

“ _Oh my god_ …” Jisung trembled, clenching his hands into fists as his release flooded out of him, landing all over the mirror and running down Minho’s fingers. His body convulsed and his cheeks burnt a fiery red as Minho let him ride out his high.

“That wasn’t so hard was it…?” Minho cooed, kissing his neck softly. Jisung fought to catch his breath, his eyes hooded as he looked back at Minho through the mirror.

“But you are…” Jisung panted, biting on his lip as he noticed Minho’s throbbing cock.

Minho smirked in response and held his cock, softly pumping himself for Jisung to see.

“Fuck me.” Jisung whispered, his eyes pleading for him. Fire burned in him. He needed to feel Minho.

Minho’s eyes flashed and a dark expression crossed his face.

Jisung pressed himself against the mirror, his back still to the older. Teasingly, he bent over and assumed the position that Minho had trained him to take.

He pouted deliberately and stared down Minho through the glass.

“Please… fuck me hyung.”

Minho visibly swallowed, his cock stiffening as he heard the words.

“You asked for this. Remember that.” He growled, kicking off his sweats.

Jisung’s heart was racing, he craved the full feeling Minho gave him.

Without hesitation, Minho firmly gripped Jisung’s hips and pulled him backwards. Jisung gasped and arched his back, spreading his legs and holding himself against the mirror.

“Tell me if this hurts, princess…” Minho purred, sucking on his fingers and sliding them between Jisung’s cheeks.

Without much effort, his index finger slid into Jisung’s entrance. Jisung moaned much louder than before, and he bit down on his arm to stifle the noise.

“Shh…” Minho cooed, sliding his finger in and out of the younger, loosening him so he’d be able to take him.

Satisfied that Jisung was ready, he lined himself up at his entrance. He locked eyes with Jisung, looking for any sign of unwanting.

“Give it to me…” Jisung whined impatiently.

Minho groaned in anticipation, and gently slid his cock into the younger.

Jisung became lightheaded as he felt Minho enter him, his heart racing and stomach knotting at the feeling of being so full. Minho hissed as he pushed inside, gritting his teeth and taking his time to let Jisung adjust.

“You okay?” He breathed, still maintaining eye contact with Jisung.

Jisung nodded, not being able to form words. Slowly, Minho thrust deeper into him, making Jisung feel every inch of him. His ring tightened around Minho’s cock, greedily taking him all in.

“Jesus… you’re so tight baby,” Minho growled through gritted teeth.

“Am I good?” Jisung whimpered, his eyes glassy and his golden hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“You’re _so_ good, Sungie. So eager to please…” Minho praised, gently pulling out and sliding back into the younger.

Jisung moaned at the action, feeling him hit his most sensitive spot. Minho grunted as the feeling of being inside Jisung got too much for him to control. He wanted to take him harder.

Experimentally, he snapped his hips with more force, holding Jisung tightly as he did so. The younger cried out, but didn’t stop him. Again and again, Minho pounded him, and Jisung began to lose strength in his legs. His hands were sweaty and it was becoming hard for him to keep his grip against the mirror.

Minho reached behind him and pulled out the small desk chair, spinning it round next to Jisung.

“Get on baby…” He muttered.

Jisung looked at the chair and shook his head. He stood up and turned to face the older, gripping onto his shoulders and crashing his lips against his. Their tongues consumed each other as Jisung pushed the older back, sitting him down in the chair.

“Let me ride,” He panted, straddling the older and settling himself above him.

Minho watched intently as the younger hovered above him, and groaned loudly as Jisung slid himself down onto his solid cock.

“Fuck…” Minho half laughed, knowing he wouldn’t last long like this.

Jisung held Minho’s shoulders tightly, balancing himself as he rode up and down the older’s length, taking in every inch of him and whining with pleasure every time.

Minho held his slim waist, supporting him and letting him do his thing at his own pace. He felt so fucking good.

“Tell me you love me,” Minho moaned through parted lips, sweat trickling down his forehead. Jisung gripped his neck, pulling him in to kiss him as he rode him.

“I love you, hyung…” He purred against his lips, feeling Minho getting close to his high as he stiffened inside him.

“Ah, _shit_ …” He growled, his thick thighs tensing under Jisung. His body began to shudder and he bit down hard on his lip.

Jisung threw his arms around the older’s neck, holding him close to his chest as he once more slid down over his cock. Minho wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in his chest and feeling his orgasm flood over him.

“I’m cumming, Sungie…” He warned, expecting the younger to climb off. But Jisung didn’t move. He held the older tighter, slowing his pace and deliciously riding him to bring on his orgasm.

“Fuck… _oh fuc_ k…” Minho cursed, his release escaping him as he filled Jisung to bursting.

Jisung hummed in satisfaction at the feeling, kissing Minho’s forehead and holding him still. Minho trembled under him, his cheeks burning with fire as he came hard.

Minho let his head rest against the younger’s chest as he heaved for breath. He could hear their heartbeats pounding in sync with each other.

Jisung looked at the man he loved, feeling very pleased with himself. This little idea had worked out after all.

“I should misbehave more often…” He smiled, planting a kiss on the older’s head.

Minho glared at him, smiling slyly.

“You’re so lucky I love you, Han Jisung.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
